Talk:Zone/@comment-69.254.182.36-20140530055346
Midorima in zone:I think midorima in zone would be him making fast release full court shots, I mean did anyone ever think of that, so that way kagami can't block the shot because as stated in the anime/manga, midorima has to hold the ball longer to shoot long range shots like that, so who knows, maybe midorima could beam it in from full court and he could also use it with his combination shot with takao Akashi: a lot of people think Akashi has another eye for some reason but it's not another eye, it's just a regular eye(red one) that Akashi had before he unlocked the emporer eye(and both of his eyes were red, see it in the anime flashbacks) so that red or other eye, just represents the Akashi that was never"awakened" I guess you could say and it was never awakened because the emporer eye was awakened before Akashi actually bloomed. At first though, I thought his "red eye" could force zone but I don't think that's it, I think his red eye(unawakened potential) does something else weird,and it can't be stopped or tricky(sort of like himuros "mirage shot" or reo mibuchi a "void" we wouldn't have guessed himuro threw the ball in the air twice(which is arguably legal or illegal in basketball, but who cares, we also had no clue of how reo mibuchi did "void"(and by the way void Is not a fake but could be called on because you get tricked-faked, but he also dosen't try to really fake you but just stops momentarily he's not really pump faking or anything) but any ways akashi's unawakened self probably can execute something even better than anklebreakers(which you can't stop, and even if you get back up in time it's either to late and he's already shot or he'll anklebreaker you again and also I couldn't comprehend why he couldn't anklebreaker that time against kagami and furihata, because even though they pushed him in the paint are or near the basket he should still be able to ankle break because his ankle breakers already looks unstoppable enough for him to barely show any emotion and walk past you when he does it and he barely tries, so imagine him trying, plus in the zone, he should definetly be able to)but anyways two find out akashi's untapped potential as a miracle from the start, think or look up some basketball dribble moves or moves in general that are just as cool as anklebreakers and unstoppable, and maybe you'll find it Kise: Now a lot of you have talked about this, now first off 1. Kise's Perfect Copy is yes, sort of like a zone but without actually being in the zone 2. But if kise does that with zone then he could barely last 2 minutes and if not, then maybe not even, because if your talking about current kise, then he wouldn't dare because of his leg injury, but future kise, maybe, then probably yes( probably 5 minutes(which is how long his perfect copy was suppose to last until he tried to do it for the whole game)) 3.now kise with perfect copy and zone if possible and it probably is maybe even with the leg injury(and by the way kise is one of the most respected miracles for how much he's been through and accomplished) maybe he can copy the miracles, but instead of having to try to copy there exact form and posture and shots, he can make them his own, and not like haizaki's lame "stealing moves make it your own bullcrap" I mean in a more comfortable way so kise won't have to struggle to get it right, or would making his own type of way would be just as much of a burden? But who knows, anyways he may even make his own type of aomine formless shot 4. I used to think kise could copy zone and get into it that way so tell me what you think about that, and I mean copy some one in the zone so much that he's in the zone, like it dosent have to be a strong person in the zone he has to copy, but a lame player or decent player who went in the zone(because not only strong players can go in the zone, which will bring me to kuroko in a while)but anyways, when he copy's that lame or decent player, he cheats his way into the zone because there not that hard to keep up with 5.shoukd kise even have to do perfect copy to copy aomine like he did in kaijou vs serien rematch(or was that just him already knowing aomines moves,maybe not speed and agility but you get the picture) Because in season one he copied aomine without perfect copy,(a lot of people thought it was perfect copy, including me, but it wasn't because they introduced perfect copy way later in the manga, so shouldn't he be able to copy aomine without perfect copy even though it'll still be somewhat hard to do since it's still aomine, but yeah obviously it'll be 10 times harder to copy the aomine that's about to train though NEXT TIME Murasakibara Shun Izuki Hyuga